


may our first promise be our last

by zantetsvkens



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Comfort, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-28
Updated: 2020-08-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:01:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26152336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zantetsvkens/pseuds/zantetsvkens
Summary: On Sakusa Kiyoomi and his views on making promises.
Relationships: Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi
Comments: 10
Kudos: 175





	may our first promise be our last

**Author's Note:**

> big thanks to backspin who inspired me to write this entire impromptu fic in the sass discord hc discussions channel by accidentally misinterpreting my words and thinking i was throwing out a prompt when i really wasn't but i just decided to roll with it anyways. love ya backspin thanks for enabling me

Sakusa Kiyoomi does not make promises he knows he can't keep. 

He makes certain to never accept requests from Iizuna, from his coaches, or even from Motoya when he knows he can’t complete it. He makes sure to never say that he can do things he cannot do, ensures that he doesn’t agree to doing tasks he might be able to do but won’t, and he definitely makes sure he does not make bold declarations such as  _ we'll win nationals _ or  _ you can count on me as ace _ . 

Sakusa Kiyoomi does not make promises. 

He does not make promises, not until years later when he is already in a relationship with one Miya Atsumu when he spontaneously decides to make his first promise and is determined to keep it. 

It's not a promise that is boldly declared at the top of his lungs, nor is it one that is just a mere statement, said in a tone like he is just speaking about the weather. The promise that he makes is not one made to Atsumu's face, but rather a whisper in his heart that swirls and builds beneath his rib cage. 

The promise that Sakusa makes is a promise to stay by Atsumu's side as his spiker, as his boyfriend, for all the years to come.

* * *

To Sakusa, Atsumu is all that he's ever wanted. He's all that Sakusa's ever needed, really. He makes Sakusa feel comfortable, makes him feel loved and whole and everything that is good and right beneath the sun and all the stars in the sky. 

Sakusa makes one promise, and then he keeps making more. 

It's the little things this time: to greet him good morning with a kiss, to give him a hug from behind while he cooks them dinner, to return the claw-like gestures Atsumu makes at him after Sakusa scores a point. 

Sakusa makes these promises, and he does his best to complete them no matter how long it takes for him to muster up the courage to do them. Sometimes it takes him days, other times weeks. Once, it took him an entire two months. But Sakusa does it. He does not break these promises but keeps them, and he intends to keep on doing so.

Sakusa tells Atsumu about these promises that he makes to himself one day. He tells him beneath the cover of night, when they are lying awake in bed, just about ready to drift off to sleep. 

It's a bit embarrassing to admit, but Atsumu looks at him with nothing but fondness in his eyes, tackles him down to press kisses to his cheeks, his forehead, his eyes and his nose and his lips. 

"Then I guess I should start making promises too, right?" Atsumu hums.

Sakusa does not know why he would, does not know what sort of promises Atsumu would even need to make when he already declares everything that he would do at the top of his lungs no matter where they are in the world, but Sakusa doesn't stop him. Sakusa let's Atsumu take a deep breath, let's him whisper his promise into his ear like it's their little secret that nobody else has the right to hear. 

_ I promise that I will love you, always. _

Sakusa can't help the flush that makes its way up to his cheeks, can't help but bury his face into Atsumu's chest and think about how Atsumu's first promise to him is the exact same promise that Sakusa silently made to Atsumu all those years ago.

* * *

The promises between them become a routine, but telling each other about them soon becomes one too. 

At first the promises were only made every once in a while. It was only ever one promise at any given moment which allowed Sakusa ample enough time to complete them, but having Atsumu around has changed that. 

Atsumu makes promises every day, but they're small ones that are easy for him to complete because he is Atsumu and these promises are easy for him to do. They often consist of a hug or a kiss or getting Sakusa to hold his hand on the walk to and from the gym. 

Atsumu makes all these promises, and it makes Sakusa feel a bit guilty that he can't do the same. He can't meet all of these promises that he makes in one go like how Atsumu manages to do it so easily, but he tries. He tries and he gets them done faster than before because to Sakusa, seeing Atsumu's smile whenever he completes a promise is the only thing that Sakusa's ever needed.

He starts making more promises.

* * *

The promises that Sakusa makes start to build. It started with one, then expanded to three then seven and fifteen until finally it's racking up so high that Sakusa can't even keep track of them anymore. 

He still keeps his promises, still completes them to the best of his ability, but he doesn't get himself to the goal all the time, doesn't cross the finish line or pass GO and collect those two hundred dollars for making yet another round on the board. 

The promises start to rack up and some of them are left unfinished. Sakusa does not remember most of the ones he makes, does not remember most of the ones he tells Atsumu on the nights they are huddled beneath the sheets of their bed together, but Atsumu does.

"Hey, Omi-kun," Atsumu murmurs out into the darkness of their room one night. He's rolling over onto his side and tugging on the ends of Sakusa's shirt until Sakusa sighs and turns to face him too. 

The lights in the room are off and the curtains are drawn over the windows, but there's still a sliver of light that manages to peek through the gaps. It casts a light over Atsumu, a beam of silver that illuminates him and makes him look just as stunning and breathtaking and beautiful as the first time Sakusa's ever laid eyes on him. 

Sakusa tries not to focus on the way the moonlight makes Atsumu's eyes shine, tries not to focus on the way his platinum blonde hair glows like the white gold of a ring that Sakusa would one day like to give. He takes a breath and tells himself to focus on Atsumu, on his words and what he wants to say rather than on his profile and on the way he would very much like to admire the guy who has stolen his heart in its entirety. 

"What?" Sakusa asks, but it comes out more like a whisper.

"Those promises that you make... you don't have to keep doing them, ya know." Atsumu begins, but he's already putting a hand up, stopping Sakusa from speaking before he could even open his mouth and make an attempt to do so. "Nope, no, listen first Omi-kun!" 

Sakusa reluctantly, obediently, does so. He could never say no to Atsumu. Has never been able to, not since they were in high school and still learning about each other, testing the waters and getting to know each other piece by piece, bit by bit. 

"It's just that... well, ya haven't been keepin' all of them and I was just wonderin' if you were maybe gettin' tired? Like, yer makin' too many and it's just too much for ya to handle."

"It's not—" 

"But it is, isn't it?" Sakusa falls silent, because how else can he respond to that when even he knows that it is the truth. He glances away, unable to meet Atsumu's eyes, but then gentle fingers are reaching over to cup his face, to turn his head and bring his gaze back up to meet his.

"Omi-kun, Kiyoomi, I'm not mad." Atsumu says, and his voice is so incredibly soft it makes Sakusa's heart ache. "Ya don't have to keep all these promises or make so many. In fact, ya don't even have to make them at all. Just doing what you want when you want to is enough for me." 

"I just... I want to make you happy." Sakusa murmurs. "I feel like I'm not doing enough for you."

"Being with you is more than enough for me." Atsumu leans forward to press a chaste kiss against his lips, a fleeting touch that is gone just as quickly as it came. "Just do things at your own pace, there's no rush. I mean, I did promise ya that I'd always love ya, and that's really the only important promise that matters, yeah?" 

Sakusa can feel the tears that threaten to fall, can feel the way his heart squeezes with the surge of love and adoration that he feels for a man who has become his entire world. 

"Yeah..." He agrees and presses forward to kiss Atsumu. He draws back some minutes later and bravely meets his eyes, offering a tentative smile. "Okay, no more promises. Just one." 

Atsumu’s answering grin easily matches his. "Yeah, just one."

**Author's Note:**

> this was written like???? three??? days ago???? but i completely forgot it existed until i found it hanging around in one of my google drive folders...... decided to clean and polish it up a bit before posting so now here it is. anyways, i hope you enjoyed this little thing i threw together!! here's my [twitter](https://twitter.com/zantetsvkens) and my [curiouscat](https://curiouscat.qa/zantetsvkens) if ya just wanna drop by and chat with me!!


End file.
